The Chase is on
by HarryPotter369
Summary: this is the first chapter of my new story.


**The Chase is on**

**Amaryllis woke up, stretching whilst lying on her uncomfortable mattress on the floor. She rolled over and sighed as she saw her two sisters lying next to her. How she wished for a proper bed of her own. She stood up and pulled open the old, tattered curtains. A crowd was gathering outside the town hall, where the lord lived. Then she saw him, the lord, striding out of the giant double doors. He stood in front of the crowd, and began to speak.**

**Amaryllis pulled on her clothes and opened the front door. She ran to the rapidly growing crowd, and pushed her way to the front. Then the lord began to speak. "Later today, one person in this town will be used as a human sacrifice. One of you will get burned at the stake." He said. Everybody in the crowd let out gasps and cries of horror. Amaryllis wasn't having any of it. She stepped forward so she was standing in front of the crowd, and she scowled at him. "We won't let you." She shouted, and he punched her square in the jaw. "Don't talk to me like that you petty little girl. I can get you killed in an instant." He spat, and she held her jaw in agony, but didn't dare let him know she was hurting. "You don't know what I can do. I could kill you." She said back to him. And he was startled, not at the threat, but her bravery to say it aloud. He turned around, and walked back inside.**

**Amaryllis ran in to her house and slammed the door, and let out a giant sob. She bit her lip to stop herself crying, not wanting to wake her mother up. All of a sudden, a surge of anger was flowing through her. She wasn't going to let him kill an innocent person, and it would probably be her now that she had stood up to him, she thought. So she ran down to the basement, and fumbled around for the light switch, grabbing it and turning on the lights. She ran to a small chest, with a note on the top left from her father reading, just in case. Memories of her father's death came flooding back to her, of how he was so cruelly stabbed through the heart. She opened up the chest and smiled at the contents. A sharp, silver dagger was fitted in to a slot. Next to it was a silver bow and cross. Her father had trained her in case the town came in to trouble. She could throw the dagger with perfect aim, and could fire the cross bow with excellence. She picked both the weapons up, putting the dagger in her pocket, and the cross bow over her shoulder.**

**A few hours late, as the execution was about to begin, Amaryllis was staring out of the window at the lord, running her plan through her mind. When he called the unlucky person who was going to be killed up to the podium, Amaryllis ran to the roof of her house, taking place for a perfect shot. **

**She pulled the crossbow off of her shoulder and looked through the aim. She aimed it right at the lord, and smiled to herself. When he strapped the unfortunate to the stake, she took her chance. She placed her arrow in to position, and pulled it back on the string with her three fingers. Just as he was about to light the stake, Amaryllis let go, sending the arrow flying at the lord. It hit him right in the throat, sending blood squirting from his wound. The people on the front row of the crowd were all sprayed with the blood and screamed in horror, as the lord dropped to his knees, and in his last struggle, yanked out the arrow that was lodged into his throat, revealing the quite large wound. Blood began to seep from the injury, and he fell off the podium to the floor, dead. Three of the lord's guards looked up and saw Amaryllis, and she began to panic. She knew she could kill them all with the single knife, but should she chance it? She decided that she should. She pulled the dagger from her pocket, and whilst in the middle of standing up, span in a full circle and threw the dagger, and watched as it cut through all of their throats.**

**She jumped from the roof and ran to retrieve the dagger, picking up the arrow along the way. She noticed a fresh batch of new guards and began to run. As she ran through the fields, she saw a man coming from fishing with a spear in his hand. She saw her chance and grabbed it by the horns. She snatched the spear from the man's grip and threw it at the guards. It only hit one of them, but it was the perfect shot. The spear had went right through his body and stuck in to the floor, making him look like he was floating in mid-air.**

**She ran in to the forest and climbed the tree halfway to the top. She looked down and caught the guards looking for her on the ground. She grabbed an arrow from her bag and pulled out the dagger, one arrow in his left hand and the dagger in the right hand. She pressed her feet against the tree and sprang off, sending her hurtling through the air. She was falling to the floor, about to die, but she knew what she was going to do. The guards still hadn't noticed her, and she gripped both the arrow and the dagger and landed on top of the two guards, sending the dagger through the first guards neck, and the arrow through the other guards eye. She pulled out the dagger from the throat and pulled the arrow from the eye. The guards eyeball was stuck to the arrow head, and Amaryllis gasped, throwing up in a corner. She wiped her mouth just in time to hear battle cries from a horde of oncoming guards. She looted the dead guards for money and weapons, finding a gun sword, wiped her own weapons and ran with her weapons and the guard's ones.**

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
